


memory loss but i used to be a royal

by Crazy4abby



Series: Dream SMP/SBI/Other Stuff Related [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anastasia (1997 & Broadway) Fusion, Clingy Duo Best Friends pog, Gen, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, a rewrite, different then the original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4abby/pseuds/Crazy4abby
Summary: Thyme has a blotchy past- they don't remember it, you see. Maybe he used to be someone but not anymore. All he has is his servant and a nervous friend to accompany on his journey to regain his past memories- and reunite with the family the servant claims he has.-*-Alternatively, Tommy has amnesia and doesn't remember much. He calls himself Thyme until he can remember being Tommy. It feels right.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Philza Minecraft & Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnnit & Awesamdude
Series: Dream SMP/SBI/Other Stuff Related [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083617
Kudos: 57





	memory loss but i used to be a royal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [being rewritten; the new one will be posted in the series so subscribe to get updates <3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375377) by [Crazy4abby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4abby/pseuds/Crazy4abby). 



_ A tiny decorate music box crinkles softly. A tiny, painted ballet dancer spins slowly around in the middle of the music box. It is delicately painted, bears dancing on the lower half, and swans with their elegant wings puffed out painted on the upper half. A young boy holds the music box delicately in his hands, eyes closed as the soft tune plays.  _

_ He’s a bit nervous and it pools in his gut but he takes a deep breath to calm his nerves. A knock on the door interrupts his calming session, and the door opens a crack. _

_ “Tommy? You done getting ready?” Wilbur peeks in. His hair is styled perfectly with some help. His heavy winter dress-style coat matches the Antarctic Empire color-scheme they have going on. His white dress shirt’s ruffles peak over the collar of his pale blue coat.  _

_ Tommy’s eyes snap open and he shoves the music box into his coat’s breast pocket and he rolls his eyes.  _

_ “I’m  _ fine _ Wilbur.” He groans. He ruffles his hair to hopefully get rid of his nerves but it doesn’t work. The gesture isn’t lost on Wilbur, who clicks his tongue, and Tommy finds Wilbur’s hands in his hair trying to fix it.  _

_ “Wil-bur, you are such a mother hen,” Tommy tells Wilbur. Wilbur opens his mouth to refute the statement but Techno opens the door wider, _

_ “You guys almost done? Phil is waiting for us in the family dining hall.” Techno asks. His long hair is flowing behind him, braided neatly against his back. His light blue coat is lined with gold coloring. His left ear is pierced with a hanging gold earring and he has a crown lined in all colors of blue sitting on his head.  _

_ Sheathed at his waist is the sword bestowed onto him by Phil when he completed knight training for the Empire. It has runes carved into it and it was coated in a netherite-gold mix, strengthening the diamond underneath.  _

_ Each one of them is dressed to their best, with Techno’s crown and earring and Wilbur’s stunning coat, and even Tommy’s ruffled shirt doesn’t look so bad. Their clothes are fitting for a royal family.  _

_ It’s safe to say that Tommy is a little nervous. This isn’t his first ball, of course. Phil held a large ball when he officially adopted Tommy into the royal family. His nerves aren’t as bad as they had been before that ball but he thinks they are pretty close.  _

_ Tommy bats Wilbur’s hand out of his hair and pokes around the jewelry box sitting on his dresser and pulls out his own royal earring. (It’s clip-on- Tommy doesn’t want to pierce his ears. It makes him- He doesn’t want to pierce them, and that is that.) He gestures it to Wilbur, who immediately helps him clip it to his left ear.  _

_ He smooths out his coat and straightens his posture like his tutor, Eret, taught him to, and they walk down to the family dining room together for Dinner.  _

_ - _

_ Ball protocol says that the Royal Family eats dinner together before the Ball. Phil told Tommy that it’s been in place for decades- “to reduce the chances of assassination via food” he had said. _

_ It makes sense to Tommy.  _

_ They have a Ball after dinner though so he can’t fling the potatoes at Techno and watch his eyebrow twitch, but he imagines it in a daydream- which is fine, he guesses.  _

_ And then, the actual Ball. It’s been two years since Phil took Tommy in, and this is perhaps the 14th Ball he has had to attend. But this Ball isn’t quite like the other Balls that Tommy has had to attend. It’s different.  _

_ The Ball begins with a toast. They thank the gods that they have lived another glorious year for the Empire, and then they mingle. Tommy declines all drinks offered to him and he ignores the snack bar. He mostly sits with Techno, who is grateful to have a companion-wallflower with him. Together they watch Wilbur twirl a young woman- supposedly Princess Niki Nihachu of the Southern Kingdom- around the dance floor. When the waltz ends, Wilbur and the Princess approach them, and Princess Niki takes Techno out to dance the next waltz.  _

_ When that waltz ends, Wilbur pushes Tommy into dancing next, “networking” he called it. Tommy does his best to repress his scowl and dances with her. She isn’t a bad dancing partner, and he remembers most of his lessons with Eret- enough that he isn’t embarrassing himself or the Antarctic Empire.  _

_ Wilbur joins them on the dance floor with a Lady of the Court that he was courting, though it hadn’t been announced publicly yet. She was a duchess of the Antarctic Empire, of a coastal sector of the Empire. He twirls her around and the salmon-colored shells decorating her hair glimmer in the light.  _

_ The teal skirt of her gown swishes and swooshes back and forth as she and Wilbur dance. Tommy had only met her a couple of times, but she hadn’t minded his foul language and even found him amusing.  _

_ The night is not coming to a close, but Tommy becomes tired anyway. Phil sends him up to his room anyway after holding one last toast for him. _

_ “It’s my son’s bedtime,” Phil jokes with the attendants. A polite laugh waves across the room. Tommy gives them one last wave and a bow and heads back up to his room. His manservant, Sam, helps him out of his ballroom clothes and into some sleepwear.  _

_ “I’ll retire to my room in half an hour, as I see it. If you need anything, you know where to find me.” Sam tells him before entering his workroom next to Tommy’s. It has an intersecting door for easy access.  _

\--*--

He settles into his bed for one last sleep in it for a long time, unknowing of what will happen soon. 


End file.
